Chitose
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Third Upgrade Fourth Upgrade Fifth Upgrade Quotes Seaplane Tender |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Light Carrier |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Chitose A) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_2 = そうね、秋はお酒も食べ物も美味しいわ。 |Fall2015_2_EN = That's right, autumn/fall is to drink delicious wine and eat delicious food! |Fall2015_2_Clip = |Fall2015_2_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_3 = 千代田、焼き芋、美味しいからって食べ過ぎたら太るわよ。ほら、提督も見てる！ |Fall2015_3_EN = Chiyoda, because the roasted/baked sweet potato is delicious don't eat too much, you'll become fat! Now now, admiral is also watching! |Fall2015_3_Clip = |Fall2015_3_Note = As secretary |Christmas2015 = 提督、クリスマス、楽しいですね！こら、千代田。食べすぎは駄目よ。うふふ。|Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, Christmas is fun! Hey, Chiyoda. You cannot eat so much. Ufufu.}} Character Appearance *'Artist': Kuu Ro Kuro (くーろくろ) *The Chitose class have 5 remodels with a total of 5 different visual forms, the most of any ship. **Original form: Chitose wears a white blouse over a short red hakama bottom, with a a flame patterned vest over the blouse. She wears a headband and black pantyhose and dual-wields plane catapults. She has silver hair in a ponytail (hidden behind her back in all but her Carrier Kai Ni Damaged CG) and grey eyes. **2nd Form (Kai): Chitose gains a second pair of plane catapults over her shoulders. **3rd Form (A): She gains a pair of midget submarine racks on her ankles. **4th Form (Carrier & Carrier Kai): Chitose replaces her catapults and submarine racks for a flight deck theater. On the flight deck is the first two kana of her name (ちと). She controls her planes with puppet control bars. **5th Form (Kai 2): Her hakama and vest gain splotches of a green/black/yellow camo pattern and her flight deck theatre becomes more intricate in its design. Her expression also changes from a more serious, commanding expression to a softer smile. Personality *'Seiyuu': Wakana Miyagawa (宮川若菜) Note * Chitose (and her sister Chiyoda) can remodel five times and convert into a light aircraft carrier at level 15. You can keep her as a seaplane tender (AV) and choose not to remodel her into a light aircraft carrier as AV maintenance cost is low and Chitose A will launch an attack during the opening torpedo phase when equipped with a Kouhyouteki which comes for free with her level 12 remodel. Trivia *Received her Kai Ni on 24/07/2013, together with her sister. *The real Chitose was unable to carry Type A Midget Submarines; only Chiyoda could. * Sunk in the Battle of Leyte Gulf on 25 October, 1944. * Her name was first carried by the second of the two ship Kasagi-class protected cruisers in 1898. * Chitose is the name of a City, a military airbase and a civilian airport. The New Chitose Airport serves Sapporo, the capital of Hokkaido, North Japan. See Also *View Chitose CG *List of light carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Chitose Category:Chitose Class Category:Light Carriers Category:Seaplane Tenders Category:Auxiliary Ship